


My Turn

by swanqueentrash



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Face Sitting, PWP, Queening, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Swan Queening, pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the anon prompt: SQ queening, Emma on top bc it's always Regina and damn it it's her turn.

"No" the stern voice of Emma Swan echoed through the walls of Regina Mills excessively large bedroom.  
"Excuse me?" the queen said, astounded at the nerve that the blonde had to speak to her in that matter of tone.  
"I'm not going to be your little bitch anymore, _my queen _" Emma responded in a disciplinary tone.__  
"You don't get to boss me around anymore" she insisted, spitting the words out at the former evil queen. "I'm not the saviour anymore, I'm the dark one. Show. Me. Some. Respect." she commanded, still holding Regina in place on her lap.  


"What would you like me to do?" Regina asked a hint of fear in her voice.  
"You're going to lie back, and be a good girl, let me smother your face with my dripping **cunt**. And maybe if I'm satisfied with the way that you make me **come** " the dark one responded, putting extra emphasis on the last word of each sentence as she spoke. "I might return the favour".  
"I'm tired of being under you" she admitted, "It's my turn to watch you squeal and writhe beneath me".  
And with that final sentence Emma pressed her lips hard into the queens, not caring the smallest bit when she heard Regina hiss out in pain at the sound of their clanking teeth, and flipped her over to claim her rightful place above her.  
The sense of power that rushed through Emma was exhilarating, the queen was letting her be a top without a single word of contradiction.

The rush that she was feeling caused her to want more, and with hunger filled eyes she tore down Regina's top, engulfing as much of her beautiful breast into her mouth as she could. The queen gave a little gasp of pleasure, arching her back whilst wrapping her legs around Emma's thigh moving her hips swiftly in a feeble attempt to gain some friction, practically begging to be touched.  
"Patience is a powerful virtue" Emma whispered gently into her majesty's olive skin, raising her body up and beginning to take of her own clothes.  
Regina attempted to bring herself up in order to help Emma out, only to find herself pinned down to the bed once again, by nothing more than the sheer weight of Emma's palm resting on her chest.  
Only when Emma remained in nothing more than her bloodshot red panties did she remove her hand from between the older woman's breasts, giving her a signal of permission to move on with what she had been tasked.  
The brunette was surprised when the dark one yet out a small yelp, as she wrapped her teeth gently around one of her hardened nipples, and started licking around the slightly bruised area in order to soften the blow.  


As Regina explored the depths of Emma's body with her mouth as far and wide as she could from the position that she was currently in, she could feel the blondes hips start to gently grind against her thigh leaving it coated with desire, and she moved herself up to meet the younger girls eyes and ask "may I take you now?".  
And with a nod of approval she let herself be pushed back down onto her back once more, and watched carefully, licking her lips intently, as the saviour climbed up to straddle her face.  
As Regina lay sprawled out bellow Emma's legs, hair messed up, lipstick smudged, breathing heavily with anticipation filled eyes, Emma thought to herself that she had never seen the woman more beautiful than she was in that moment, and in that moment alone.  
And with a quick wave of her hand she was completely exposed, panties disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and as Regina reached around firmly grasping Emma's ass in order to bring the girl down to rest just above her face, the dark one bit her lip taking in a hard breath in order to prepare for what was to come.  


"Fu-ck" she managed to shudder out out as she felt the tip of Regina's tongue drag through her dripping wet folds, curling to flick her clit as she traveled up.  
Patiently the queen waited for Emma to adjust to the sensation before pressing her tongue out flat and picking up the pace, occasionally bringing her tongue down lower and thrusting it as far as she could into the younger girls entrance.  
Soon Emma was grinding to the rhythm of Regina's tongue, smearing her wet juices from the base of her majesty's chin to the tip of her nose.  
When the older woman slipped a hand from the dark ones firm ass and moved it down to quickly thrust two fingers inside of her pussy, Emma moaned out loud, digging one hand into Regina's scalp for stability and wrapping the other around the wooden headboard. She could feel herself getting close and as Regina latched onto her clit with her mouth, creating circles with her tongue as she did and digging her nails into Emma's ass, that with the combination of the brunettes fingers inside of her, curling up to hit her g-spot, was enough to push Emma over the edge and she barley managed to contain herself from falling into a heap on top of the queen as she came spectacularly.  


Regina's lips curled into a smile beneath her and she knew that she had done her part well, she made Emma Swan, the dark one, the saviour, almost melt away into nothing above her, without any use of magic at all.  
Suffice it to say, she thought she had earned some kind of reward for her services. And as Emma came down from her high, slowly regaining the ability to hold herself up, Regina lifted her off of her face and into her lap once more, cradling the dark one like a child.  
"Pleased?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, a smirk returning to her face.  
"It was durable" Emma stated, no flicker of emotion showing on her face.  
"Oh, c'mon Miss Swan" Regina teased, nipping at the base of the blondes throat gently. "After all the noises that I made escape from you lips this evening, don't you think that I deserve a little better that 'durable'?" she asked, looking up at Emma with puppy dog eyes.  
"Tell you what" Emma said, lifting herself up to stand beside the queens bed.  
"I'll leave you here tonight with the satisfaction of knowing that you made me come, and my permission to finish yourself of whilst thinking about me." And before Regina could even argue with her, Emma woodshed herself away in a cloud of smoke, leaving her majesty high and dry to deal with the burning heat radiating from her core on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always be kind xx  
> If you wish to send me prompts do so to my tumblr account @that-one-gay-hoe


End file.
